gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Lesson 640
Summery Takasugi watches his men being killed by the explosions and thinks back to when he was jailed with Bansai and his speech of not dying until he destroys Japan no matter what corpses he walks over. He watches Matoko fall in front of the oncoming blasts and almost reaches out to help her. Instead, Bansai rushes to her aid while telling his boss to run. The blasts knocks Takasugi back and when the smoke clears, Matoko is mostly safe but Bansai is covered by rubble. She tries to help him and Bansai admits he has now become a burden to his boss, reminding him of his promise during their time in jail. Another explosion happens in front of their path and Bansai continues to persuade Takasugi to go on ahead and leave him behind; Makoto refuses to leave Bansai but Takasugi tells her to go. He agrees with Bansai's words of stepping over anyone's dead bodies to reach his goal and seems to stab his sword at Bansai, telling him that he wasn't dead yet. Takasugi's sword was actually wedged between Bansai and the rubble and he slices it apart. He admits that he will never waste the lives he walked over for his goal and climbed far thanks to that. But as he picked Bansai up and start carrying him, he reminds his second in command that Bansai himself promised to live for Takasugi's sake and fight by his side until Takasugi dies. Meanwhile, in one of the Kiheitai's ships, Takechi and the other members are stunned that the Army was willing to discard the Amenotori to destroy them. The strategist corrects them, stating that they purposely abandoned it; they transferred all the extra energy into the cannon to cut its charge time down to ... 15 minutes. Hankai adds that he cannot stop the cannon alone, someone has to destroy the Amenotori's energy circuits though this will only give them an extra 15 minutes. They are suddenly attacked by the other Army ships who were originally protecting the Amenotori; they were stalling the allies so they won't attack the main ship. Takasugi contacts his ships to declare that he will head straight to the Hinokagutsuchi's control center despite his lose of numbers. But Takechi gives him the bad news, the Harusame remnant were defeated, their other allies' positions were unknown, and his other allies in space are being held down by the Liberation Army; there will be no backup. Takechi asks how many comrades he have with him and despite only having Matoko and the injured Bansai with him, he answers that the Kiheitai were all here. Takechi takes his word for it and tells his boss their time limit and that the trio were heading towards the right place but they will encounter their waiting enemy at the location. Takechi notes they will need a miracle to win before declaring his resignation and walking away. He thinks back to when he first met Takasugi; he was part of a group of Bakufu officers trying to arrest him. He was the only survivor and revealed to the wanted man that he had become disillusioned with the world and the corrupted government and purposely allowed the stronger Joui member to kill them as punishment. Takasugi grew impressed with Takechi using him for his plan then suggest that he should join him, yet he tells the older man that he wasn't clever but more a coward that easily gives up. Takechi wonders if continuing to struggle instead of giving up will be enough to defeat the country; Takasugi was unsure but believes that one should believe in a miracle in this boring world. Back in the present, Takechi walks towards a prepared shuttle and pauses when a few Kiheitai members ask to come with him. Takechi believed back then that he would have given up as he never believed in gambles. But now, the world has become interesting thanks to Takasugi so he will also believe in the miracle of everyone saving the world. Characters * Kiheitai ** Takasugi Shinsuke ** Kijima Matako ** Takechi Henpeita ** Kawakami Bansai * Altana Liberation Army ** Enshou * Uranus Hankai Category:Chapters